


How to kiss : a guide by Lee Minho.

by chanissleepy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay., Humour, I Don't Even Know, Kisses, M/M, Minho is a great teacher ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), chan is awkward, gay?, he can’t kiss, makeout, stray kids - Freeform, what is tagging even?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanissleepy/pseuds/chanissleepy
Summary: Chan is a terrible kisser so Minho teaches him how ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	How to kiss : a guide by Lee Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> I use Lenny face a lot so beware. Also I haven’t slept so I apologize for this mess lol.
> 
> This is as far as I will ever go with them, a makeout. 
> 
> Don’t sexualize the minors thanks :)
> 
> UNEDITED

Chan doesn’t know how to kiss. His mouth is terribly uncoordinated and he doesn’t know how to use his tongue. He’ll either end up drooling or licking the other person’s lips. The Australian is also too awkward for his own good. He can’t flirt all too well or really get a good conversation going on a date. He thinks he’s cursed and others can agree.

It was a bland, quiet day, Chan was busy on his phone, looking at memes and oddly satisfying things like any other person would on a day like this. His boyfriend, Minho, was by his side, playing with a stand of string between his fingers, nearly cutting off his circulation a couple of times.

“Channie! Hyung, I’m bored.” Minho says, yawning dramatically. The two have been dating for a little over a week now and Chan is panicked because he doesn’t know whack. Minho whines some more as he latched onto the olders sleeve. 

“Um, what do you want to do?” Chan said, awkwardly. Minho thought for a moment before suggesting a movie that Jeongin had been obsessing over. “While you put it on, I’ll go get some snacks.” Chan stated as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed Oreos, TimTams (Felix got homesick and bought 60 packs online,) and chips. He went back to the living room with his arms full.

“Thank you. Now, I think this is it.” The dancer said as he scrolled through Netflix. He selected the movie and the two cuddled up next to each other. Chan rested his head against Minho’s shoulder and Minho wrapped his arm around Chan. The copper haired boy reached for the chips and shoved a handful in his mouth like an animal. Attractive, am I right?

Chan fondly looked down at his boyfriend before giving him a quick peck at his forehead. Wow, he wasn’t being awkward, what a shocker. Minho scootched closer to Chan, wrapping an arm around the others torso. The brunette started to sweat a bit. This is their first time getting real close and it worried the Aussie. “Uh, hey Minho, could you get up for a sec, mate?” Chan asked nicely, slightly getting up.

“Oh uh, yeah. Was I hurting you?” 

Chan shook his head and pushed Minho down so that he was laying down. He rested his head on the dancers chest and wrapped around him like a burrito. We all know, Chan loves to crush his loved ones. “Just wanted to get more comfy uwu.”

“Did you just physically say ‘uwu’? I am disowning you.” 

“Yes, yes I did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).”

“Ok, how the heck did you just say that.”

“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).”

Chan looked up at Minho with a gleam in his eye, grinning slightly so his dimple stood out. Minho poked it before kissing Chan’s nose. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Chan has a huge nose and I love it. 

The older gave him a cheeky smile before getting up slightly to get face to face. Chan placed his arms by Minho’s sides and straddled him, leaning closer and closer. Chan honestly doesn’t know why he’s doing this, but it’s gotta happen some time. He pressed his lips on Minho’s and somehow he managed to clash their teeth. Good going 10/10 bro. 

“Aw god, Chan.” Minho giggled. “You’re terrible.”

“Ah, I know I am. I was never good at kissing even though I try but I just can’t.”

“Let me teach you.” There was a flirtatious glitter in the tallers eye and he sat up. Now, Chan was just casually seated on Minho’s lap. The copper haired boy placed his hand on Chan’s cheek, tilting his head a bit. “First, you gotta go in slow so there is no teeth hitting or injuries.” And that’s what they did. 

They went in slow, a soft, closed lipped kiss that Minho was leading. He pulled away. “Then what you have to do is tease a bit, slide your tongue across the bottom of the others lip to ask for access. Like this.” Minho did what he said, he brought their lips together once more, swiping his tongue across Chan’s plump bottom lip, and Chan did what Minho said and opened his mouth slightly, he felt the others tongue slide between his lips so he opened up a bit more, letting out a little sound of surprise. Once again, the other boy pulled away smiling a little bit.

“You’re doing great! Now what you gotta do, is learn what to do with your tongue. Just go with the flow and follow whatever mine is doing. You’ll eventually just do it without thinking.” He explained, Chan nodded before going in this time. Again, he did what his boyfriend said and went in slow before asking for access, their tongues met and fought for dominance. In the end, Minho let Chan win. The shorter boy pushed the taller down again before becoming harsher, he kneaded Minho’s sides and pulled pretty sounds from him. The dancer wrapped his arms around the producers neck and brought them closer.

“See, you’re not that bad at all.” Minho mumbled against his lips, giving him a few quick pecks. 

“That’s just because you’re an awesome teacher.”

When did Channie get so smooth? His awkward just seemed to leave at this moment and he felt great. Minho kisses his chin before hugging the heck out of him, ruffling his messy hair too. “You’re too cute.” 

“Nah, that’s all you.”

“Shut frick up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I don’t know how to end this so yeah. Kudos? ~ <3


End file.
